


The Two Canaries

by Zenny01



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sarah, Laurel Lance Deserves Better, Laurel Lance is the Black Canary, Minor Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Protective Leonard Snart, Rip Hunter Being an Asshole, Sara Lance Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenny01/pseuds/Zenny01
Summary: When Oliver in 2046 reveals Laurel's death to Sara in the hopes of preventing it, the Legends search for a way to save the Black Canary.





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, I’ve decided to try something new and write a Legends fic. Laurel Lance is one of my favorite characters in the arrowverse. And I thought it was stupid that Sara and the Legends could do nothing to save her. This fic starts just after the team leaves 2046 and in my version, Oliver Queen from the future tells Sara about Laurel’s death since it was pretty close to the time Sara had come from. This is the aftermath of that. I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN ANYTHING. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME.**

 

* * *

 

Sara maintained her cool and collected demeanor, and no one seemed to see past her facade. Snart kept shooting her questioning glances but she quickly smiled and talked about how she couldn't wait to get out of this place. This desolate future where everyone she loved was dead. The one she would never let happen again. She waited patiently. Keeping her eye on the lying captain and making sure that her knife was sharp enough to draw blood. Her target sat down in his seat bringing the seatbelt down and uncloaking the ship. He pushed a lever forward and the ship shot forward entering the temporal zone before coming to a stop.

"Thank you, Gideon," Rip said standing up. "Ok, we will have to stay here for a bit until Jax and Ray can finish repairs." Everyone nodded and stood up and Sara joined them. At first, it appeared she would continue with the rest of the crew in leaving the bridge and going to their quarters. It was Snart who saw the flash of silver in her palm, but before he could say anything she’d thrown it across the room. It stuck in the wall behind Rip's head. He turned to look at the object embedded next to him before looking back at the former assassin. In that short time. she'd crossed the distance between them. Grabbing him by the neck she lifted him off the ground and shoved him against the wall. Another dagger gleamed in her grasp and it pressed against the flesh of the Captain's throat. He struggled in her grip trying to pry her hand away. In response, her grip tightened and the knife dug deeper into his skin. She heard the whirring of the cold gun and the charging of the heat gun. A small breeze went through the room as Kendra unfurled her wings and the buzz of the atom suit sounded through the room.

“Sara, what the hell are you doing?" Ray asked confusion painted on his features.

“You knew, " Sara said in a dangerous voice her grip never wavering. She paid no attention to the questioning stares at her friends.

“Put the knife down, Assassin, " Snart said in his usual drawl.

“Let him go blondie if anyone kills him it's gonna be me,” the arsonist added.

“Shut up! " Sara yelled at her friends squeezing tighter around Rip's throat.

“Sara, let him go, What are you doing?” Kendra asked desperately not wanting to fight her friend.

“I said shut up," She screamed angrily before turning back to the man in her grip. "You knew," She growled again. "Didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, " Rip managed to say between rasping breaths.

“You lying bastard! " She said shrieked. “You knew. Now you're going to take me back to 2016. And I'm going to save her." A look of understanding passed on Rips face.

“Sara, what are you talking about?” Kendra asked.

“I'm afraid..." Rip started only to be cut off.

“Good," Sara growled. "You should be.”

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Ok someone had better explain this before I run out of patience," Snart snapped. Rip looked around guiltily before beginning.

“In March of 2016, Damien Darhk makes a prison escape from Iron Heights,” Rip said painfully gasping for air. "The green arrow and his companions went to stop him but unfortunately, there was a casualty," he continued. Suddenly Sara stabbed his shoulder pinning him to the wall and slapped him across the pace. Rip screamed in pain.

“A casualty? "Sara snarled and everyone grew tense at the coldness of her voice. "My sister was murdered!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Now either you have lived your last day, or you take me back to save my sister,” She finished the desperation evident in her voice.

"I can't do that, In the original timeline, before I recruited you, you and your sister both die.”

"I've been dead before now take me back,” Sara said a tear escaping her eye.

"You'll die," Rip started.

"I don't care! My sister has always been the better of US. She's the only reason I'm even alive. It should be me instead. I die, my sister lives. Now Take. Me. Back.”

Most of The crew stared in shock at the resident assassin. How was she so easily able to trade her life. She out of all of them knew what it was like to die and never come back. And yet here she was telling them she wanted to save her sister which was the equivalent of asking to commit suicide.

“Sara," Kendra started moving forward trying to comfort her. Sara turned for a second glaring at her friend.

“Don’t take another step,” She said threateningly before returning her attention to the Captain. Within that short time, Rip managed to grab something from his coat and with a flash of light, the white canary fell to the floor unconscious.

“Oh thank god," Rip said drawing in a deep breath. "I thought she might've actually killed me.”

"Well your not out of the woods yet," Snart said pointing his gun towards Rip. Everyone was once again on edge with the new threat.

"Mr. Snart put down the gun," Rip said angrily.

"I'm kind of tired of playing This game we trust you. you lie to us. And someone dies because of it,” he responded icily.

"What I've done here is save Ms. Lance's Life!" Rip shouted frustrated.

"Here's what we're going to do," Leonard started pulling his cold gun back. “Mick here is going to take Sara to her room. And the rest of us are going to find a way to keep the other Lances living." he continued gesturing to his partner. Rip nodded and everyone slowly relaxed. Mick swooped down and gently picked up the sleeping bird leaving the room to take her out.

“Ok nerds, how do we keep both Canaries alive?” Leonard asked keeping a hand on his cold gun.

“It's not possible Mr. Snart. As someone who’s studied timeline alterations for practically their whole lives, I can tell you that one of the Lance sisters must die. Trust me,” Rip said leaning his weight down on a table in front of him.

“Trust you?” Kendra asked her inner hawk-goddess flashing in her eyes. “How many times have you lied to us. When was the last time you ever told us something entirely truthful?” Ray came up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I agree with Kendra. And Laurel is my friend. If we have a chance to save her we have to try,” he said strongly.

“But if we do this, we risk creating a temporal anomaly,” Stein said worriedly.

“It’s not like we haven’t ever made those before,” Jax pointed out.

“Well then what do you suggest?” Rip shouted annoyed.

“I suggest you figure something out,” Snart said equally frustrated. The tension between the group stayed as they stared at each other upset. It was broken by Mick when he returned to the room to find the group no closer to an agreement.

“Blondie’s in bed,” he said gruffly.

“Thank you, Mr. Rory,” Rip said inhaling deeply. “Now that everything is settled…”

“Nothing is settled,” Snart interrupted. “You want to selfishly change the timeline to save your family, but claim its impossible for Sara to do the same.”

“If you saved her by bringing her on the ship, can’t you do the same to the sister?” Mick asked taking out a match and lighting it. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him in shock. “What?” he asked noticing their stares.

“That might work,” the professor noted excitedly.

“But Laurel’s death is a fixed point in time. It’s what motivates the green arrow to save the city,” Rip said.

“How does she die?” Ray asked suddenly.

“She was stabbed. She passed in the hospital,” Rip responded sadly.

“Gideon,” Kendra said catching on to Ray’s ideas. “What exactly caused her to die?” In response, the AI pulled up Laurel’s medical records.

“Dinah Laurel Lance. Born November 15, 1985. Died due to an embolism April 6, 2016, at 11:59 pm,” Gideon said.

“Can Gideon fix an embolism?” Ray asked hopefully.

“I certainly can Mr. Palmer. The technology to stop and or prevent such medical complications was invented in 2456,” She responded cheerfully.

“Then I have an idea,” Ray said smiling.


	2. 11:59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy! I definitely had a great time writing it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN ANYTHING. NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

 

The heart rate monitor in the hospital beat slowly as the two former lovers talked together. Laurel felt weak and she was scared, but Oliver stood by her side and she knew things would be fine, eventually. It was now or never. She knew that after today if she didn’t tell him now she never would.

“And Ollie I know that I am not the love of your life,” Laurel said her heart, breaking as she said it. “But you will always be the love of mine.” she smiled slightly at the admission knowing that everything she’d held in since his return four years ago was finally out there. Oliver stood there staring at her as if she’d said something strange.

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked softly. “Why now?”

“Becuase tonight, it was just a reminder that anything could happen,” She replied seriously. Suddenly Laurel couldn’t breathe the world was fading in and out of focus as she gasped for air. An overwhelming feeling of panic consumed her as her head began to spin and her toes felt numb. She heard people shouting something but everything was strange and foreign to her at that moment. The last thing she remembered before losing awareness was darkness swallowing her whole, and one flash of yellow light.

*************************************************************************************************************

**24 HOURS EARLIER**

**ON BOARD THE WAVERIDER**

 

“So is everyone clear on the plan?” Ray asked as they finished their conversation. The group nodded.

“I am maintaining my position that this is a terrible idea that could have catastrophic effects on the timeline,” Rip cautioned through ragged breaths considering his early encounter with the assassin.

“And I’m maintaining my position that if she dies, so do you,” Snart said casually leaning against a wall. Rip glared at the resident thief angrily before turning to leave.

“You better pray this all works out,” He warned ominously. “I’m going to head to the medbay. Someone, please inform Ms. Lance of your insane plan before she tries to kill me again.” He then walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the team to discuss.

“This is too dangerous,” Stein argued shaking his head. “One misstep and not only will Sara’s sister die, but everyone else she cares about too.”

“We can’t just let Laurel die,” Ray said passionately.

“Ray is right,” Kendra agreed. “Laurel was part of the team that helped Carter and I defeat Savage the first time. I owe it to her.”

“I think if we have the chance to save someone, we gotta do it,” Jax added. “And since everyone seems in favor of this plan. I think your outvoted, Grey.” Stein sighed shaking his head muttering under his breath about the stupidity of the plan.

“So who’s going to tell Sara?” Ray asked hesitantly. No one wanted to do that. Especially given how she’d nearly murdered Rip earlier.

“We could always just ask Gideon to tell her,” Kendra pointed out after no one volunteered.

“Don’t you think that seems a little rude,” Ray pointed out tilting his head slightly to the side and narrowing his eyes at the group.

“You mean rude like beating the crap outta anyone who gets near you. Cause that’s what’s Sara’s going to do,” Jax said.

“I’ll tell her,” Snart said interrupting. The entire group turned to look at him. Incredulous looks on their faces.

“You?” Jax asked leaning forward.

“Why the hell not?” He asked walking towards the door.

“You got a death wish?” Kendra asked.

“Just make sure the captain isn’t here when we get back,” he said as he exited. He stopped in front of Sara’s door as he heard sobbing inside. Opening the door he walked inside. He was unprepared for the view he saw. Gone was the murderous and deadly assassin. Instead, a broken girl. Someone who has seen so much horror that it finally broke her.

“Please. You have to take me back,” She said in a breathy and desperate voice. “I need your help. You're a thief. We can steal the jump ship. I’ll help you take whatever you want. I just need to save my sister.”

“From what Rip said, you’ll be too dead to help out,” Snart pointed out.

“I don’t care!” Sara shouted. “When I died, Laurel took on my mantel to honor my memory. I can’t be the reason she’s dead. And then she gave me the most important gift in the world. Len, she brought me back to life. How could I do any less?”

Leonard sat down next to her trying to figure out a way to tell her that they had a plan. That he understood what would happen if this was his sister. Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around him and he tensed briefly as Sara hugged him burying her face into his shirt. He relaxed bringing an arm around to comfort her. He was never really the cuddling or comfort type, but this was different.

“Sara, I’m not going to let your sister die,” he said firmly. “I... let's just say strongly persuaded the team that we needed to go back.”

Sara looked up at him a strange expression on her face.

“What?”

“Raymond made a plan. So your sister’s not going to die. And neither are you,” He said trying to keep as much emotion from his voice as possible. It was always difficult with Sara. Said assassin gave out a cry of joy at the idea of saving her sister.

“Thank you,” she said after a few minutes still clinging to the thief. Snart nodded not trusting himself to say anything.

They emerged from her room a few hours later. Sara had finally collected herself and changed ready to implement the plan. Everyone was waiting for them. Rip included. Before anyone could stop her Sara went up and slapped Rip.

“You had better pray this works,” she said coldly before turning to the rest of the team. “Ok, let’s get my sister.”

*************************************************************************************************************

**PRESENT TIME**

**ON BOARD THE WAVERIDER**

 

In a blur of yellow and red lightning, Laurel was whooshed into the medbay, immediately Gideon and Dr. Caitlin Snow got to work. Barry came back outside where the rest of the group was meeting waiting for the news.

“Their working on her now,” he said taking in a deep breath. “And I put the dummy in place. Although I have to say that thing was freakishly life-like.”

“Thank you, Barry,” Sara said shakily. She ran out of the room in the direction of the medbay. Snart glanced around the room arms folded across his chest before silently following her. Barry watched interestedly before Rip spoke breaking his train of thoughts.

“Now Mr. Allen, in order for this to work you have to let the world believe that Laurel Lance is dead. That means you can’t tell anyone. Not Oliver Queen, or Quentin Lance. Not even anyone on your team like Cisco Ramon. You and Dr. Snow are the only ones who can know, and you can’t tell anyone.” Barry nodded as he spoke. It was all stuff he knew. They’d only gone over the plan a couple thousand times.

“Yeah,” Barry agreed. “I know.”

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Kendra said walking over to him.

“It means a lot,” Ray added.

“Of course. You know that if you guys ever, ever, need any help. I’ll be there,” He said quickly. “I’m going to check on Caitlin.” With that, he ran out of the room in a ball of lightning before catching up to Snart.

“Hey,” he said smiling. “So you and the legends.”

“Don’t get any ideas,” he said continuing as if nothing had happened.

“Really? You aren’t feeling happy at all by being one of the good guys?” Barry asked smirking.

“No.”

“Not even a little?”

“I will shoot you. I assume you still have a weakness for the cold, Flash,” Snart said stalking off.

Barry shook his head smiling. There was definitely something going on. They arrived in the medbay together before sitting down. Sara was standing in front of the glass nervously. She smiled weakly at the two men as they entered. Then they waited that was all they could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are your thoughts? I got rid of the whole promising a new canary thing because obviously Laurel will live and I am not a big fan of Dinah so she won't appear in this story. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas.


	3. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back. This chapter is a lot shorter than I would usually write but I was kind of stuck on what to write so this is what ended up coming out. I hope you enjoy.

The first thing she was aware of when she woke up was the steady beat of a heart rate monitor. Taking in a shuddering breath she tried to open her eyes. A blinding brightness forced her to close them again as she groaned the grogginess of sleep made it hard to remember where she was or what had happened. She tried to think back to the last thing she remembered. There was a riot. In prison and then Andy had betrayed them and then…

She shot upright in bed panicking for a second. Darhk had stabbed her. Her worry only increased when she looked around and realized that this wasn’t a hospital. She felt hands pushing her backward and immediately tried to lash out at her attacker. Only to find that her hands restrained. Someone else came in front of her leaning into her field of vision. Their voice was slowly coming into focus. 

“...uarel, Laurel, it's me. It’s Sara. Calm down.”

After a few more seconds of struggling, recognition dawned on her and she stopped. In front of her, was the White Canary. Her sister. The one who had left five months ago to fight Savage throughout history.

“What’s going on?” She asked looking around. Thinking back to what happened before she woke up, Laurel realized that one person wasn’t there. “Where’s Ollie?”

“He’s back in 2016,” Sara responded. Neither of them said anything for a second before Sara broke, clinging to Laurel as she cried. The second canary didn’t really understand what was going on, but she comforted her sister anyway. After long sobs, turned into drying tears, Laurel brushed the hair out of Sara’s face, leaving her palm on her head for a second.

“What’s wrong?” she asked in the kindest tone she could muster. Sara paused for a second before responding. 

“You were supposed to die tonight. I thought you were dead.”

Laurel looked at her sister in shock.

“What!?”

“When Darhk stabbed you, it caused an embolism that the doctors couldn’t fix. You died at eleven-fifty-nine pm on April 16, 2016. But I couldn’t live with myself knowing I could prevent it. So I convinced the team to let us go back to save you but we had to do it discreetly. As far as everyone else in the world knows, Laurel Lance is dead.”

Laurel looked in shock at her younger sister. This was a lot to take in.

“So what happens now?” She asked quietly.

“For now, you rest, you recover. Gideon and Caitlin said that you should have at least two weeks of that before you can do anything else again and after that, I guess you stay on the waverider with us until it’s safe for you to go home.” Laurel nodded still processing everything. It was pretty hard to believe. She was supposed to be dead. And Sara had saved her.

“Thank you,” she whispered to her sister as she got up to leave the room. Sara paused turning back to look at her sister. 

“I will always be there for you,” she said firmly before walking out of the room. When she did she breathed out a sigh of relief. Her sister was alive. She allowed a smile to break on her face as she thought about that fact. 

“How is she?” Caitlin asked coming up behind her. 

“Good. She was talking to me. She seemed really tired though.”

“That's to be expected,” Caitlin explained. “After what her body has been through, I’m surprised she woke up this early at all. I’m having Gideon administer a sedative.” 

“Ok,” Sara said looking into her sister’s room from the window outside. “Thank you for everything.”

“Of course.”

With that, the doctor left to give the White Canary some time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? I’m thinking of doing a time skip of around 4-6 weeks to get back towards the normal legends plot. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter (even though it’s not one of my better ones). Until next time!


	4. Marooned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Laurel sighed as she flipped through a book for the millionth time. It had been three weeks since the Legends had rescued her, but since then they’d done nothing but float around in space. Sara had filled her in on everything that had been happening over the last couple of months including everything they knew about Savage. She couldn’t believe that psychopath was still alive. The last time she’d seen him, he was nothing but a pile of ash in an abandoned warehouse. 

But Rip had nothing. No intel, no plan, no ideas. He didn’t even have a clever lie to tell the team and boost moral. She’d seen him earlier rewatching a message from his wife and son. Just staring. It was disheartening to see him in such a state even if she didn’t know him as well. 

A loud grunt brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a knife had been thrown into a box by the pyromaniac. 

“Don’t mind him. He’s still sore about having to leave 2046,” Snart said from the doorway where he was playing cards with Sara. 

“Sore, because I was recruited for my unique ability to light things on fire. And now I’m locked in the one place, where I can’t light things on fire. A spaceship,” His partner responded storming out of the room. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Why? You gonna clock me on the head if I don’t listen again?”

Snart stared at his partner as he left before turning his attention back to the card game at hand. 

“Everything ok with you two?” Sara asked casually.

“Yeah, Peachy.”

“Didn’t seem that way,” Laurel said carefully. 

“Well, Mick’s always run a little hot. He’ll cool down eventually.”

“Could everyone please report to the bridge,” Rip’s voice echoed through the hull. 

“Looks like the captain finally got a lead,” Sara said taking the cards and putting them back into their box. 

“Anything is better than just sitting on this hunk of metal,” Laurel said standing up. She was tired of being cooped up in the Waverider. She couldn’t believe that a few weeks ago she was willing to give up being the Black Canary. Her life would’ve felt so empty without the mask. 

The group gathered on the bridge as Rip filled them in on a stranded time ship. 

“Doesn't it seem suspicious, this distress call just happened to reach us?”

“Extremely,” Laurel said, shaking her head. “It has to be a trap.”

“Well, it very may well be. But it is also the only chance we have at getting the information on Savage. Unless Gideon can upload the data from the Acheron’s computer…” Rip started before he was cut off.

“I’m in,” Mick said gruffly. 

“You are?” Leonard asked suspiciously. 

“The sooner we end Savage, the sooner I get back to where I belong.”

“Prison?” Stein asked. Laurel nodded in agreement. She knew Sara had come to care for this team, but she was still uncomfortable working alongside criminals. 

“Any prison on Earth's better than this one, Professor,” he responded moving to sit in his seat.

“Gideon, engines to full throttle,” Rip said as everyone began taking a seat. Finally, they were going somewhere. 

They flew through space until they stopped near the stranded time ship. Rip asked for Stein and Jax to go on the boarding party. 

“I want in,” Laurel said stepping forward. 

“No.” Sara stated firmly. 

“It’s been three weeks Sara I’ll be fine,” Laurel argued. Really she just wanted off this ship no matter what the risk. Plus, it was a rescue mission. It should be fine. 

“Well, in this instance I’m going to agree with Sara,” Rip said checking his gun before gesturing to the group. “This could very well be a trap. And I need to make sure we have adequate backup should the necessity arise. Dr. Palmer. I leave the ship in your hands while we’re gone. And I leave him in yours,” he added turning to Kendra. With that the team was split.

Laurel sat down putting her feet up on one of the chairs while Ray began pretending to be on the USS Enterprise. 

“Oof, Mick had it wrong this ship isn’t a prison it’s a torture chamber,” Snart said annoyed by the lovebirds. 

“Well, I don’t think Mick’s problem is with the ship,” Sara pointed out. 

“You think it’s with me.”

“Kind of seems like it,” Laurel commented. 

“You did knock him out and force him to leave 2046 Star City, which is like Disneyland for felons,” Sara added. 

“He’ll get over it.”

“It’s been three weeks,” Laurel argued. “He’s not getting over it any time soon.”

“Look he’ll calm down eventually and everything will go back to normal.”

“I bet that one sounded more convincing in your head.”

“I didn’t realize that I’d have two Lance sister’s trying to work out my problems for me,” Snart commented glaring slightly at the Canaries. Laurel opened her mouth to respond, when a message came through from the Acheron. The man asked for Ray and informed them that the rest of the crew had been taken hostage. Laurel didn’t miss the glance Sara sent her way. Rip’s voice came through the speakers going on about them raining down hell if they were not returned. The ship whirred to life after he mentioned some onslaught and instantly the Waverider began firing on the enemy ship. 

Within a few seconds, the Acheron began to return fire. A large blast shook the ship as Gideon reported damage in the aft portion of the hull. Sara and Snart stood up storming out of the bridge as Ray switched to manual control. 

“Make sure Picard here doesn't get us all killed,” Snart drawled as he and Sara went to fix the ship.  

“Actually, I'm more like Sulu right now. Or Han Solo!”

“Ray, your not helping,” Laurel yelled as the ship jolted left.

Rip’s voice came through the speakers again as he discreetly activated another protocol. Nothing seemed to happen, but the pirates lost their trail and Gideon retook control of the ship. 

“What just happened?” Laurel asked standing up.

“No idea. Gideon damage report,” Ray said moving away from the captain’s chair. 

“The breach has only been partially contained, and it appears to be deteriorating in condition.”

“What the hell is going on down there?” Kendra said joining Ray. 

“I don’t know but we need to go and find my sister now. I have a bad feeling about this.”

The group took off, racing down the hall of the Waverider until they reached the door. Ray went to open the door only to find the airlock engaged. 

“Thanks for stopping by,” Sara said walking up to the door. 

“We’re gonna get you out of here,” Laurel said firmly turning to Ray. “Right?”

“Yeah, umm just hold tight.”

“Is there another option?” Sara said annoyed.

“Don't mean to rush you, Raymond, but it's getting cold in here. Normally I wouldn't complain, but…”

“Can’t you just open the doors, Gideon?” Kendra asked desperately. 

Gideon’s response was less than encouraging. 

“Well how much time do we have until…” 

“We’re dead?”

“No that is not happening,” Laurel insisted. “Come on we’ll figure something out just try and keep warm.”

Sara nodded slightly as the group ran towards the cargo bay.

“There has to be something we can do,” Laurel said as they entered. 

“I have an idea. If I can get my suit to work in space, then I can patch the hole and the doors should open right?”

“If you survive,” Kendra pointed out. 

“I don’t think we have much of a choice right now. And I can’t let my sister die again.”

“Yeah I’m starting to see the resemblance,” Kendra said sarcastically. “And I thought I was the only one with multiple lives.”

“Can you do it?” Laurel said ignoring Kendra. 

“Yeah just give me a little bit,” Ray responded grabbing his suit and making the modifications, when he was done he let Kendra stay and help him in the Cargo bay while Laurel ran point from the bridge. Ray was outside within minutes as Kendra talked to him to try and get him to stay awake. Laurel sighed. Not much she could do now. She looked around at the different display screens before resting her gaze on the one with Snart and Sara. 

Her sister was pacing around restlessly. Her entire body was quivering as she walked from one end of the room to the other. Snart watched her carefully before saying something. Sara rolled her eyes and continued walking before a blue jacket collided with her side. Laurel watched amused. Even though there was no sound on the video, she could practically hear her sister argue with the crook. Finally she sank down to the floor next to him and wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. 

Laurel’s lips twitched upwards. It was a terrible situation, but at least Sara wasn’t alone. She remembered talking to her sister after she came back to life. The younger had opened up about how lonely and terrifying it was to die. 

An exclamation of panic turned Laurel away from the screen. She raced down to the cargo bay in time to see Ray collapse onto the floor. Kendra was in complete distress banging desperatly on Ray’s chest in some sort of attempt at CPR. 

“Move,” Laurel yelled pushing the Hawk priestess out of the way. She carefully got on her knees into the proper position and began doing compressions and mouth to mouth. After a few minutes, she was about to call it when his eyes suddenly flew open and he inhaled deeply. 

“Ray!” Kendra yelled crawling over next to him. She cradled his head in her hands. “I thought you were dead.”

“I think I was there for a second,” he said gasping for air. “Thank you.”

“You kids need a moment?” came the familiar drawl of Snart. Laurel turned around to see her sister standing there slightly shivering. 

“Sara,” Laurel gasped pulling her into a tight hug. She tensed for a moment at the contact before relaxing.

“Not dead yet,” She said pulling away. “You ok?”

“Mr. Palmer nearly died,” Gideon’s cheerful voice informed them. 

“Welcome to the club,” Snart said leaning against the doorway. “Gideon, what’s happening on the Acheron?”

“Funny you should ask. I just received a message from Mr. Rory. It seems he escaped capture and is now returning to the Waverider.”

“Told you.”

“I don’t know something seems off,” Laurel commented thoughtfully. It couldn’t be that easy. They walked down the hallway towards the jumpship questioning the AI as they did. Everyone seemed to be in agreement with Laurel.

The doors began to open with Gideon’s announcement and Mick stepped out a large gash on his face along with a gallery of bruises. 

“You ok, Mick?” Snart asked on seeing his partner’s disheveled appearance. 

“Boys! Ship’s all yours.” Mick yelled back. The hallway was instantly flooded with time pirates their guns pointing directly at the five remaining crew members.

“You son of a bitch,” Ray said in realization. 

“What are you doing Mick?” 

“I’m getting us home. Are you in?”

Everyone stared at Snart as he walked forward slowly drawing his cold gun. 

“Yeah,” He responded finally turning to look back at them. “Time to choose a side I guess.”

Laurel tensed in anger. She couldn’t believe this. 

“Chosen.”

Snart suddenly turned firing on the pirates as Mick yelled at him in anger. They all took off running down the hall. A swarm of pirates followed them as a brawl broke out between the two groups.

“Laurel!” Sara yelled breaking her staff into two. She tossed one piece to her sister as a make-shift escrima stick before running off down the hall taking down everyone in her way. Laurel caught the stick and began fighting off everyone around her. After a few minutes she, Ray, and Kendra stood over a hoard of unconscious pirates. 

“Let’s go,” Laurel said running in the same direction Sara had. They came across Snart his gun up, pointed at his former partner in crime. Sara was sitting on the floor a large burn on her arm. She may have looked ok to most people but Laurel could see through the facade. She definitely wasn’t going to let this go. Rip announced that they’d regained control of the Acheron and everyone felt a bit of tension flow out of them. 

“What are you gonna do Snart?” Mick asked staring murderously at his friend. Sara didn’t give anyone the chance to do anything. She grabbed her staff and hit Mick in the back of the head knocking him out cold. 

“Thanks,” She said looking at Snart. He nodded in response as Kendra and Ray hauled him into the brig.

“Come on,” Laurel said grabbing her sister’s hand and leading her away. They entered their room and Sara sat down on the bed. Kendra had moved into Carter’s old room after they’d rescued Laurel so the sister’s could share their own space. 

“Laurel, I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me,” Sara insisted when she took out the first aid kit. 

“Sara, I’m not like everyone else on the ship ok. I know you’re in a lot more pain than you’re letting on. Just let me take care of the burn and then I’ll leave you be.”

They stared at each other for a few moments before Sara sighed in annoyance and removed her shirt. 

“Fine,” she said with her teeth clenched. Laurel smirked in victory and began treating the wound. The former assassin winced a few times but otherwise remained quiet. 

“Soo, you and Snart seemed pretty cozy back there,” Laurel said smirking. 

“No, it was just cold it wasn’t anything else.”

“Come on, Sara. I know you better than that. He gave you his jacket.”

“Because I was wearing a thin sweater and would have died first otherwise. God, your making me feel like we’re back in highschool.”

“I think the sleepaway camp comparison was more accurate.” Laurel said smirking. She finished with the burn and went over to the closet tossing her sister a jacket. 

“Come on I know you’re cold and your other shirt has a giant burn in it anyway,” Laurel insisted when Sara tried to argue against wearing a jacket. Sara rolled her eyes before slipping the coat on.

“Team, report to the bridge,” Rip announced a few seconds later. 

“Perfect timing Captain,” Sara said exiting the room with Laurel following close behind. 

They were the last to arrive and the discussion was pretty obvious from the start.

“Why don't we just drop him off back in 2016?” Ray asked as if the answer was that simple.

“Because my sister lives in 2016. And your father, and your wife,” Snart responded listing off multiple reasons. 

“So what exactly are we talking about here? Leaving Rory in the brig until we take down Savage?” Jax asked.

“No, no, no, no, the brig is unsuitable for long-term incarceration,” Rip said shaking his head.

“Leaving him free run of the ship is not an option,” Sara added crossing her arms. 

“I'll handle it,” Snart spoke up coldly. 

“By handling it, you mean murder?” Stein asked in horror. 

“No,” Laurel cut in. “Absolutely not!” 

“I said I'll handle it,” Snart snapped leaving the room. 

“No. I am still an attorney. Hell, I was about to become the DA. I will not condone murder,” Laurel yelled at the remaining members of the team. 

“You’re not condoning it, Laur,” Sara said putting a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “You told him no. He didn’t listen. That’s not on you.”

“I can’t believe this!” Laurel shouted. “Your all ok with this?”

“Sometimes, we have to make tough choices,” Sara said sadly. Laurel sighed looking back at her sister before storming out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Any suggestions for ways Laurel can be incorporated into the next couple of episodes. Let me know! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> What’d you think? I am really looking forward to continuing this fic if you're interested. I think this is going to end up being eventually Captain Canary. Next chapter will reveal Ray’s plan as well as the aftermath of Sara nearly killing Rip. Please comment and tell me any thoughts or suggestions. Thanks! Until next time.


End file.
